


Самые лучшие слова

by Noctis_Karell



Series: Ледяной король [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Horror, Mysticism, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Ло не должен быть Королем. Но он правит Дресс Розой. И он больше не может...
Series: Ледяной король [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548142
Kudos: 6





	Самые лучшие слова

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: IrhelSol, Einar Lars  


Этот мир прогнил.

Ло смотрел на него с высоты его-не-его трона и курил. Сигарета за сигаретой, день за днём, месяц за месяцем, год за годом. Жизнь бежала вперёд и не кончалась.

Ло смотрел на людей: радостных, смеющихся — и тут же убивающих и насилующих. Курил и смотрел: бесконечно долго, видя одно и то же. Всегда одно и то же.

Дресс Роза жила, обещая жизнь всему миру, обещая тёплые объятия своей невидимой власти, а Ло вместо неё видел лишь кусок льда с заточённым в нём человеком. Навсегда.

У Росинанта были светлые холодные глаза. Безразличные и пустые, как северное небо утром, наступающим раз в полгода.

Из Росинанта на Ло смотрел холод — безмолвный, жестокий, сводящий с ума.

Ло, Трафальгар Ди Ватер Ло ошибся. Он не замерзал, не чувствовал убивающей стужи внутри, как когда-то Дофламинго. Ло смотрел на солнце и не закрывал глаз.

Всё это забрал с собой Росинант. Обманом ли, нет, но забрал.

Трон Дресс Розы не вымораживал Ло душу, не разъедал, не давал умереть. Потому что где-то там Росинант всё ещё был жив.

— Ненавижу тебя, — шептал Ло в горячечном бреду.

— Люблю тебя! — замерзая от отчаяния, кричал Ло.

Никто его не слышал и не видел. Трафальгар Ло был троном, был Дресс Розой, был Королём. Люди приносили ему почести, потом — жертвы, желая спасения, славы, богатства. Год за годом, век за веком. Они молились ему, но Ло не хотел слышать их молитвы, от которых голова разрывалась болью и ещё раз болью.

Они убивали ради него.

Войны, тирании — всё это принадлежало ему.

А Росинант безразлично смотрел на то, как курил Ло. Одну за одной, год за годом, век за веком.

Этот мир прогнил. Этот мир был счастлив, бился в смертельном экстазе.

— Разве этого мы хотели? — спрашивал Ло у ледяной глыбы.

— Разве об этом мечтали? — вопрошал Ло у небес.

— Разве на это надеялись? — плакал Ло без слёз.

Ответом ему была только тишина.

Дресс Роза ликовала, ей достался Король, неспособный уйти в вечность. Дресс Роза была счастлива. А Ло мечтал вырвать ей сердце.

С наслаждением разворотил бы лживую грудь и с влажным хрустом выломал рёбра. Украсил бы землю вокруг грязными ошмётками кожи и плоти.

Разорвал бы мягкие лёгкие — медленно, почти нежно. Дробил бы их алые, хрупкие ветки бронхов, чтобы сжать в кулаке тугой, бьющийся в припадке комок — пока не брызнет кровь. Пока она, густая и, наконец-то, горячая, не окропит руки.

Потому что холодная глыба под ладонью обжигала безразличием.

— Слышишь ли ты меня? — Ло обессиленно смотрел в лицо, знакомое до самой мелкой морщинки.

— Видишь ли ты меня? — прислонялся лбом к ледяной поверхности.

— Я устал, — самое первое признание сорвалось с губ тёплым дыханием, осело на хрустальном льде еле заметным туманом. — Я не могу, Кора-сан...

Сколько времени, не лет, не веков — Ло давно перестал их считать, — он не звал его так? По-детски отчаянно, глупо — и с бессмысленной надеждой. Мёртвой, как его душа.

Росинант невидяще смотрел мимо него, и Ло выл белым северным волком.

Этот мир прогнил.

Как червивое яблоко.

Как живой мертвец в трупных пятнах и распухших язвах, с ним стоило сделать только одно.

— Это королевство будет уничтожено. И на его обломках возникнет новый порядок, который станет основой мира, — Ло говорил, мир слушал. Слушала Дресс Роза, неспособная сопротивляться тому, кому обманом принадлежал трон. Слушали люди, замершие под пьедесталом. И страх тревожной нотой звучал в их глазах.

Ло чувствовал его, слышал — и улыбался. Он ждал слишком долго, и он не мог больше ждать.

— Смерть вам всем! — его голос всколыхнул Дресс Розу, заставил сердце мира биться сильнее в испуге, заставил содрогнуться весь мир. Ло давил подступающий смех.

Люди кричали, срывая глотки, обламывая ногти до мяса, моля своего бога о спасении. Умирали, задыхаясь в пеплах пожарищ, сгорая в огне. Проливали кровь и слёзы к его ногам, буквально распадаясь на куски.

Обожжённые внутренности в мокнущих волдырях или почерневшие до вязкой грязной жижи – всё это вываливали они к его ногам. Всё своё самое сокровенное. Распахивали себя для него в надежде. И только Ло знал, что её не было.

Он даже с интересом рассматривал эту скучную, однообразную требуху, стараясь уловить в себе хоть что-то. Но Флеванс остался с другим, ушедшим в небытие Ло. Тот, кто застрял здесь, ничего не чувствовал.

А люди и дальше неистово убивали друг друга ради него, приносили на алтари сердца, закалывали родных, младенцев — как скот. Ло смеялся.

— Богу всё равно, — говорил он, прикладывая ладони к куску льда. Этот лёд жёг его кожу, его тело, его сердце насквозь.

Бог смотрел на него с безразличием.

Небо, затянутое дымом, лежало над головой плотным одеялом. Топкая от крови и праха земля утягивала в себя мёртвые тела, и от едкого смрада увядало всё, что ещё цеплялось за жизнь.

Этот мир умирал.

— Кора-сан, — звал Ло, падая на колени.

— Кора-сан, — молился он, утыкаясь лбом в красную землю.

Умирала Дресс Роза.

А Ло жил.

Среди боли, безумия и ненависти. Ло всё равно жил.

***

— Короли не могут править вечно, — оглушающий треск складывался в слова. И лёд рассыпался под ноги Ло, устилая тронный зал бритвенно-острой крошкой.

Росинант улыбался и шёл вперёд, оставляя после себя кровавые следы. Живой, настоящий. Единственный.

— Прости меня, — его шёпот обжигал холодом, растекался по венам жидким льдом, но Ло не чувствовал, что замерзает. Ему, как никогда раньше, было горячо.

В глазах Росинанта стыл потусторонний свет, обещающий и зовущий.

— Пора уйти, — говорил он, и снова: — Прости меня.

Плечи Ло согревали чужие руки. Держали его бережно и почти нежно, а Росинант продолжал улыбаться. И его улыбка ласкала, как тёплые волны на берегу моря.

Корабли, паруса и бескрайняя водная гладь — в глазах Росинанта-Корасона было обещание.

— Тебе пора, Ло, — погребённый под песками времени голос позвал его за собой.

— Иди, — напутствовал Росинант.

— Пойдём, — усмехался Дофламинго. — Ну и натворил ты дел.

— Кора-сан? — Ло снова было десять лет, и Росинант возвышался над ним, как вековое дерево. — А как же ты?

— Я приду.

Дофламинго обхватил его маленькую ладонь своей — огромной.

— Дресс Роза умерла.

И это были самые лучшие слова, которые когда-либо слышал Ло. Оглядываясь на Росинанта, пока Дофламинго вёл его за руку туда, где не было Королей, Ло уже знал — холода не будет.

Ни для кого из них.

Только горячая кровь. Гибель. И покой.


End file.
